


In Your Mind

by insuni



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insuni/pseuds/insuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun was a hard working man, living his life as peacefully as possible in city 12. He had no big dreams, no ambition. Yet, one day, he found himself capable of undescripable things, making him leave his normal life to follow two men promising him andventures and answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, inspired by the movie In Your Eyes which made me give Woohyun his really nice powers. As for now, I intend to portray only friendship between the members of Infinite. These ones will appear as the story unravels. Each chapter is a member centered, though Woohyun may appear as the key to the story. Thank you for reading!

Snow was slowly falling from the dark sky, calmly as if it weren't that much in a rush to meet the ground. Funny how that was where it actually came from, to think about it. Woohyun smiled upon himself, a faint smile. It was snowing though he couldn't even see it clearly with the darkness of the winter night. From where he was sitting, he could only imagine the touch of these small snowflakes on his skin. He tried to recall the last time he felt it, that feeling of being outside.  
          "You should stop staring by the window Woohyun", Myungsoo, sitting on the couch across of him, always talked with the same tired voice. He was staring at him, rather intrigued. "That's what I heard many common workers like you did, they stopped watching outside. They don't want to know what it is like there. Because it's not for you anymore isn't it?"  
Woohyun remained silent, his gaze still glued on this pure white snow outside. Myungsoo didn't want to sound harsh. He was just stating facts, trying to be of a help. They were sitting in the resting place located in the veranda of the engineering area. The roof was high but they could see the snow slowly pile up. Woohyun kept thinking that nonetheless the snowflakes kept, one after the other, falling upon the district down there. It was pretty. Outside, he didn't even remember how it looked like, how it was, the bustling life other people may lead, he didn't want to think of it, let alone imagine it. He used to but not anymore.  
So Myungsoo was right.  
He has been here in this area for so long, captive but not bitter about it. He was seven years old when they took him inside. That's how it worked. Woohyun had no one anymore at this age to look after and take care of him, so they took him, fed him, gave him shelter and a goal in life. Serving. Working for the city. So he wasn't really sad. These kind of emotions, they learn to forget them.  
          He laid back on his chair, quite puzzled. Something was bugging him but he couldn't quite tell what. The silence in the veranda and in the corridor behind the door, it didn't bother him before so he couldn't explain that dull anguish he was feeling. He gulped. Placing his palm on his heart, he felt his heartbeat strangely behaving. "Only ten minutes left and then we're back to work. I like night shifts here they only let the best workers do it and it's so calm it feels like there's the only two of us." Myungsoo sat up. "Oh and tomorrow it's the 25th olympiads registration, are you planning on signing up?" He sounded so excited Woohyun couldn't understand what was so amazing about competing and risking your life at it. Maybe the possibility of leaving a common worker life and acceding to more important posts. Leaving this place for good if they wanted to. That and the generous amount of money given. But those were none of Myungsoo's problems. He was an official worker so unlike Woohyun, he chose this life and could leave when he wanted.  
          The olympiads were held every five years ever since humankind drained earth resources and global warming made it hard to sustain everyone. No one took it seriously back then, they knew too well that it won't be their problem centuries later. Woohyun often read in books how it was like before, how there has been countries, kingdoms and many places where humans lived all around earth. He wished he got to see that.  
But it was impossible. Years  ago, the most important exodus in human history took place, leading the world to count a total of 41 cities. Even then, the disparity between each city created tension which led the three richest ones to create a competition to decide how they will split up their resources with the rest of the world. It was their only way to keep a peace on earth and not leave out a whole population to die.  
This, at least, was what they learn at school. But Woohyun knew too well that it wasn't an act of philanthropy, cities 1, 2 and 3 were the ones in power and they just had too much money and time on their hand, they needed to get distraction for their people. And that's when the olympiads were created.  
          "No, Woohyun finally replied, and you shouldn't too.  
-You're kidding! I've been waiting for this my whole life. I want to take part in making city 12 first this time too, it's a great honor you know.  
\- What's the use, we've been among the first ever since the olympiads were created, they don't need you to risk your life for them, they already have plenty of volunteers.  
\- Well I'm among the volunteers then. You should sign up. It's a good opportunity for you to leave this district and go outside. I don't know how you do this, I couldn't if I were you."  
          It was always the same. People being intrigued at how common workers lead their life, how they could agree to living solely for the city's administration and never leave the work district. Only he grew up like this. Sure at times he would feel that terrible feeling of loneliness and infatuation, he would question himself and why must he do all of this. But he quickly got over these thoughts : there was no way out for people like him. The administration was controlling their life as easily as they would have dealt with docile pets. Besides, Woohyun had nowhere else to go and nothing better to do.  
          He put down the old radio he was trying to fix on the table and looked at his watch before saying :  
          "Lucky you aren't me then. It's time, we have to go back to work." Myungsoo opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but quickly shut it and nodded his head. "Yeah" he muttered.

          A knock on the door shook Woohyun up. Feeling lost at first, he stood up hastily, as if caught in some guilty doings. He then heard the rattling sound of keys introduced in the lock. Three men were standing behind the door. They all looked like in their mid thirty, with the same blank expression, eyes dark, their cap almost covering their face. One of them step a foot inside the room and swept it with his eyes, a hand carefuly put on the gun in the holster. He looked tense but Woohyun knew that they always looked tense because that's how they were trained. Trained not to get distracted by anything nor anyone. They trusted no one. "Common worker 082 Woohyun?" the official worker asked looking at him, imperturbable. Why asking though, who else do they think they have in front of their eyes? Frowning and regretting it a second later, Woohyun let a fierce "yes" out and stepped forward. The man looked at him with an enigmatic look. "You are free of duty tonight. Instead you will go to the Meeting floor. You are requisitioned to meet a representative and his co worker's questions. The administration gave them two hours with you. You are set to leave in ten minutes from now. Officer Marx will accompany you. You know the rules. Is everything clear worker 082?  
-Yes." He could only agree, whether he understood or not didn't matter.  
          The official worker gave a formal salute and left with his co workers. When they locked the door, Woohyun fell back on the edge of his bed, unable to gather all his thoughts. What was he supposed to think about all of this? What did this all mean? His eyes on the ground, he tried to understand that thumping inside him. Nineteen years spent in this place and he never got a 'free time' and never left the workers area. All of this was new to him.  
          Who were this representative and what did they want from him? Woohyun started to panick. Did he do something wrong? Or did the administration finally got tired of him and were simply trying to find a way to get rid of him? Woohyun was having trouble breathing and his palms were sweaty.  
          Why was he so scared? Tonight he should have been working with Myungsoo in the service engineer. The whole night again. Usually, this part of his work was the most important. The administration granted a great importance to the upkeep in the building and Woohyun was skilled. So they tried to make him take shift in this duty as much as it was possible. For Woohyun couldn't possibly enjoy working in only a service in the building, he had his fair share of less appealing work to do. So this sudden change not only was surprising but also disturbing, but on top of all of that, Woohyun knew he was excited. Who would go all the way inside to talk to him? "This is something new." Woohyun was surprised by his own voice, raw because he wasn't much of a speaker.  
          He didn't fear much for his life after all, as a worker, because of his skills and because he wasn't the kind of guy to cause much trouble. He never tried to talk to any of the official workers when he isn't obligated to, he never looked at them, never said anything when he was outside his room. He lead his life simply, slowly. It is easy when you have no aim, he thought, why would he hurry. After much thought, he convinced himself that if the administration really wanted to kick him out, they wouldn't embarrass themselves with such a farce.  
          He got up on his feet and put on his work clothes. It was a grey shirt with two black stripes above his heart and grey pants.  
Simple.  
          The ten minutes went by quickly and soon the officer Marx knocked twice before opening the door. He looked younger than the three official workers and had red hair and a red beard. His eyes, brown, laid on a paper he was holding in his hands.  
"Common worker 082? He called, follow me please."  
And Woohyun followed him. It was only when he reached the door that he noticed that he may be not coming back.  
          Officer Marx closed the door behind them. Another officer was waiting in the long corridor. She had bright wavy ginger hair, her ponytail poking out of her cap. She stood behind Woohyun. They went past several metallic doors, other corridors before reaching the first checkpoint. Officer Marx approached the guard and showed him something. The guard catches Woohyun eyes and goes back to the documents that the officer was handing before typing on his computer. Woohyun never came to this part of the building. When he was going to his work, he always used the staircase leading to the places they were allowed to go. And the meeting floor wasn't part of it. So the guard looked suspicious as they don't often see a common worker passing his customs. After he was done checking, he gave a quick nod to the officers and the metallic fence slid to let them enter a small room.  
          It was all grey.  
          He spotted what he believed was an elevator only he never took these things, he could fix one and probably explain how it worked but he never took one. So when the officers pressed on a button next to a big glass door he instinctively stepped back. He looked at the numbers written above the buttons. Thirty five. Thirty four. Thirty three...  
          When the door opened, Woohyun didn't move. Officer Marx glanced at him, quite surprised. He knew he looked ridiculous, probably scared. The officer still gestured him to go inside and Woohyun followed, the other officer silently falling into step behind.  
         When the elevator door opened, they were facing a large corridor, the lights were so bright it was blinding Woohyun, so much that it was hurting his eyes. He had a hard time adjusting to the lights until he felt the pressure of one of the officer hand on his back, pushing him forward. They walked to another imposing metallic door where Officer Marx passed his electronic card. It opened to another series of corridors and doors but this looked more like a research center than a working place. People here were wearing the characteristic researchers' white coat, holding notebooks and tablets and looking like on a rush. When they passed by Woohyun, some almost stopped their race to throw at him a suspicious look, before resuming their activity.  
           It seemed like they were walking for hours in this maze like place, Woohyun's head started spinning when they reached the hall. There, on the wall, 'questioning rooms'  was written. Woohyun slightly froze at this sight. He couldn't back off or flee anyway. And to escape where? He gulped and followed the two people until the first questioning rooms in the corridor. Through the glazed rooms' wall, they could see the first rooms were empty when they finally reached their destination.  
          He was sitting when Woohyun first saw him, his head lowered on papers he was holding. He had white and thin, long fingers, Woohyun noticed, softly holding the papers. From the side, his figure looked like a delicate sculpture upon which the warm lights of the room skimmed, adorning his thin pale traits. He was running his hand in his supple jet-black hair at times and the way his hair fell back on his forehead was somehow captivating. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a black necktie and black pants.  
          Woohyun then noticed the other man sitting next to him, leaning over the paper too, an elbow on the table. This one too had dark hair meticulously brushed. He looked more detached but seeing how he was taping the floor with his foot he was probably agitated, as if he couldn't wait to leave this place.  
        When they saw Woohyun and the officers flanking him, they both stood up like one and Woohyun again looked at the first man delicate figure, a gentle smile forming at the corner of these dainty lips. Woohyun smiled back unconsciously as if his muscles, body and self had a personal message to convey only he didn't know. He was surprised though, he forgot how simple it was to smile without forcing it.  
          Officer Marx stepped forward and stretched his hand to greet the two men. The officers looked strangely impressed and seemed really cautious while shaking the two men hands. Officer Marx then turned toward to point at Woohyun and said : "This is common worker 082. The administration allowed him two hours outside. Officer Flanagans and I will be staying by if you need anything. We are honored to have you, Sir."  
          This sir didn't stray from his smile as he looked at the Officers then at Woohyun.  
"What is your name?" he asked Woohyun. Startled, he stumbled on his words before he answered a faint Woohyun. The fact that this sir addressed him directly surprised him but something else, more undefined struck him. His voice had something particular, acute and subtle, and Woohyun would always wonder what and why.  
          "Woohyun, he repeated with this light voice, I'm Sunggyu. Forgive me for... All of this. You must be suprised and we're sorry we didn't inform you earlier we were coming." He held out his hand, still smiling. Woohyun was unsure about what he was supposed to do. He glanced at the officers who were about to leave and seeing their annoyed look, he pressed that hand.  
        And for a moment, Woohyun thought he lost his mind. When their hands touched, it was as if he was suddenly out of his body, out of breath, almost blind, insensitive yet so alive. He was seeing myriad of things and feeling every known and unknown sensation a human could feel at the same time. He felt like he went through decades and decades, witnessed every crucial eras of mankind, lived thousand lives. The world was disappearing, shifting under his feet, his head spinning. Then, a cold sensation ran through his spine, spreading to his whole body which slowly was replaced by an indescribable warmth and when Woohyun opened his eyes, he didn't know he had closed them.  
          How much time had passed? What did just happen? Woohyun was breathy and yet he felt good, as if something that has always been stuck inside him disappeared. He was seeing things in a lights that was not only new but brighter. He knew he was looking panicked but he still looked for Sunggyu's eyes, to see if he was the only one feeling such a strange things. When he met his eyes, Sunggyu had the same kind expression, gently letting go of his hand and he was still smiling.  
          "Glad to meet you Woohyun, have a sit." he pointed at the opposite chair of his. Woohyun sat down and put his hands on his laps. He was nervous. He couldn't stop thinking of what had just happened to him. Was he going crazy? Or did he eat something that made him hallucinate? He kept his eyes on the mahogany table and didn't move a muscle when he heard the other man scoffing. He wasn't sure. But in front of him, he supposed that two inquiring eyes were laid on him. Dark and sharp yet full of questions and probably kindness for one of them. Woohyun thought he could tell when he felt kindness. Because it was new and warm. It felt good.  
          "I am sorry for making you come all the way here and disturbing you in your work, Sunggyu said. Oh and this man here is my colleague, Howon." Woohyun looked up at the colleague and nodded his head slightly when Sunggyu continued : "I heard that the Administration can be..." he paused, looking for the appropriate word. "a pain in the ass."  
Woohyun must have looked shocked seeing how Howon scoffed again. Sunggyu on the other hand, had a subtle smile on his face, examining Woohyun, serene.  
          "Look," he said "I don't care about this Administration nor do I care about this city or whatever. I don't care about these people. They won't do anything anyway. So you can talk freely to me. To us. I know you don't know me and you are suspicious, which is good I mean you would be crazy if not. But I need you to be honest with me and just... Talk freely."  
          That was a lot to take in. After such a long time spent seeing the same people every day, doing almost the same things everyday, even saying the same words day after day for so long, this situation seemed too far-fetched.  
          Talking freely meant nothing to Woohyun and suddenly, he was tired and wanted to leave. He was ill-at-ease, as if everyone was watching him, as if they were on the lookout for the smallest mistake he would make.  
          You know the rules. Woohyun didn't forget these words. He sighed, not sure what to do or say.  
         "So... What are you doing here? How did you end up here?"  
         Sunggyu put a small object on the table. It was a little metallic box which would fit in a hand. Howon was taking notes, looking at him, waiting.  
          Woohyun felt like a caged animal. The words wouldn't come out. Scared, he was scared. It was a strange feeling, almost caustic. What did these people want? They would only cause him trouble. He took his breath, carefully, and replied :  
          "I do any of the work the Administration wants me to do. I mostly work with the engineering service. I came here because it is the law."  
Everything he said was true. Something in Sunggyu's expression changed though, darkened. His brows frowned, he curled his lips before asking :  
"Since when?  
-Since I was seven.  
-You didn't move from here since then? You never went out in the city?"  
          As expected, Sunggyu reacted like any outsider would. Of course, how could someone stay in the same place for so many years without going out? It wasn't human. Sunggyu must have noticed the quick disdain on Woohyun's face as he said :  
         "That was a stupid question. You know what? You ask me questions first. We're here for two hours so just ask me whatever you want."  
          He would have asked whether he can take his leave. All his senses were screaming at him to leave, as quickly as he could. This was ridiculous. Yet something made him stay.  
          "What do you want from me?" he asked, simply.  
-Well it would be hard to explain it briefly. But I'll have to get to the point. We work for city 7 and we live in city 7." City 7. Woohyun heard about it. It was a far city, located East from city 12. He tried to recall important things about it but nothing interesting came to mind. "Years ago, we signed an agreement with your city to exchange our common workers and as we looked through city 12 common workers files, we decided that we would need your help.  
-My help?  
-Yes. If things go as planned, you'll be out of here in few days. Maybe in two days actually, if it's okay for you."  
          This was getting wrong. Woohyun glanced at the Officers standing outside the room, not far from them. They must be listening, the room must be filled with wiretap and all of this sounded like an obvious infringement. A common worker was dedicated to the Administration of his city, he had no right to leave, he couldn't. How could this man talk so freely about getting him out of this place and even asking for his help saying that he didn't like the Administration?  
         Sunggyu's fingers tightened on the edge of the table.  
         "Don't worry, all of this is legal. It's part of my work and as I said they can't do anything to me or to my friend here." He paused. "Or to you."  
          Woohyun was lost. Sunggyu hands were now folded, elbow braced on the table.  
"I have another question, said Woohyun."  
Sunggyu seemed taken aback for a split second before he motioned him with his hand to go ahead. "Why me?" This Sunggyu wasn't just anybody. He was someone special, Woohyun could see it. He could tell it by the way he held himself, the way he spoke, the way he smiled with such ease. He was someone. He mattered to the Administration, to the Officers and probably to someone even more important. This sir wasn't just a rich student having too much time on his hand and him wanting Woohyun must mean something. Woohyun wanted to know what he was about to get himself into. So he look up Sunggyu's eyes, who was looking at him too, silent.  
"You'll know it soon enough," he answered. "Just be sure that I'm on your side. And you better be to."  
        Was he threatening him now? All of this was ridiculous yet Woohyun couldn't help being curious. "Why are we talking about sides now, asked Woohyun. What is going on?"  
        Woohyun caught a quick smirk on Sunggyu's face and he was surprised when Howon spoke : "We've got one clever boy here. Listen, you'll be out in two days and you'll be working for us then. Just try not to cause any trouble in the meantime and get ready. That's all." Howon turned to Sunggyu : "I don't understand why you required two hours, can't you be clear once in your life? No need to make a presentation, it's not like he has any choice." Sunggyu looked quite annoyed at Howon's comments as he didn't even bother looking at him nor replying. He lowered his head a second, biting his lips before saying : "Don't pay attention to him, he can be really annoying when he's on a rush. You have a choice, you can refuse and not go with us but we're not asking you to come to city 7 to work as a common worker. You'll be free to move wherever you want, we're offering you a job with us, Howon and me, regarding your great skills in many fields. What do you think?"  
         Well he thought that it was crazy, he thought that they were lying to him and that someone in the administration is waiting for him to say one thing wrong to get rid of him. He also thought that this made no sense, that he was just a guy working and asking nothing else from anyone. But Woohyun couldn't quite point out this lingering feeling of curiosity in him, the need he felt to know more about this Sunggyu and Howon and, why lying, he would have once gave all he had to walk outside. But Woohyun stayed silent, unsure. Lost.  
          "Okay, whispered Sunggyu, we'll come back in two days, you have two days to think about our offer." Sunggyu took his jacket which was lying on the chair and started buttoning it up, getting up. Howon followed him quickly, the little metallic box in his hand. When he reached the door, the hand on the handle, Sunggyu turned back to Woohyun to say one more thing :  
          "You'll make the right choice Woohyun. There is nothing for you here. Nothing. Either you stay here and die unknown or you come with us and finally start living. I'm pretty sure you'll come with us."  
          They left just like that. When Woohyun came back to his dorm, he couldn't fall asleep. He was supposed to be working but since they allowed him not to go to work, for the first time in his life inside the workers district, he was completely lost.  
        He contemplated joining Myungsoo in the veranda, besides his room's door must be opened so he wouldn't have much trouble going there. He got up on his feet and walked toward the door.  
          Suddenly, he eyesight became blurred and he felt cold, so cold he started shivering.         
          And everything changed. Woohyun wasn't in his room anymore, the wall around him were farther, bigger and decorated. He was standing on a smooth carpet and a dim light was breaking through the closed shutters. It was daylight. Woohyun was feeling like he was out of his body. He turned around himself, trying to recollect his thoughts and keep calm but was on the verge of going crazy. When he held out his hand in front of him, he had just enough time to notice that he didn't move it ; it wasn't his hand, before being brought back to his room, huddled up on the ground, shivering.


End file.
